


Stick Together

by Thebunnynator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bumblebee being a beast, Gen, Pre mirage/hound, abusive oc, some Jazz/Prowl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebunnynator/pseuds/Thebunnynator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee was taught that special ops sticks together and he intends to hold to that. </p><p>Rated m just in case, for mentions of rape and some violence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some violence, and one abusive relationship....also every fic I've read has portrayed Bumblebee as really timid and sort of weak....but he's in special ops so I always believed he was sweet and kind but will fuck someone up....
> 
> That's my head cannon and I'm sticking to it

Base was quiet as the night cycle got late. As Mirage entered the Special Ops wing he cursed as a few mechs milled about. There never was any quiet time around Ops, too many different schedules and missions; and spying didn't really keep conventional hours. Turning on his electro-disruptor he sent thanks that Jazz was on assignment and not here to pop out of nowhere and demand to know what was going on. Someday he was going to find out how his cheerful commander always seemed to know where Mirage was, invisible or not.

Heaving a silent sigh of relief he slipped into the quarters he shared with Bumblebee. Becoming visible once the door shut he slowly walked to his berth, wanting nothing more than to fall into recharge and deal with the past day cycle in the morning. The blue and white spy managed a few steps before stumbling, his equilibrium chips fritzing from the blow to his helm. Bumblebee stirred from the birth and Mirage cursed their training and prayed the yellow bot would just leave him be. Apparently Primus had different plans as Mirage heard the soft whirring as Bumblebee booted up from recharge.

"Mirage? What's going on?" Bumblebee rubbed his optics tiredly as he walked over to where Mirage had fallen to his knees. Silently dropping down to his level Bumblebee's optics widened as he saw the dents and energon on the normally pristine frame. Sweet blue optics darkened to a murderous sapphire before a dangerous voice whispered "Who the frag hurt you?"

"Don't worry about it Bee, it was just a scuffle; I just want to recharge and take care of it in the morning." Mirage didn't want to admit what had happened, what he had let happen, a small voice whispered. It didn't matter, if he could just pretend it didn't happen then everything would be fine. The former noble tried to stand back up but his body wouldn't respond. His yellow comrade gently pulled him to his feet, slinging a blue and white arm over yellow shoulders and taking most of his weight. Bumblebee sat him on his berth and stood back up, with a firm 'stay put' he walked over to his own berth and pulled a small first aid kit from underneath.

"I'm going to patch you up before Ratchet sees you like this and blows a gasket, and while I'm doing that you're going to tell me what happened." Bumblebee's voice was more firm than Mirage had ever heard it outside of missions.

"I told you it was a scuffle," Mirage mumbled, part of him knowing Bumblebee wouldn't believe him.

"That is pit scrap and you know it! Look you can either tell me and get it over with or you can wait to have a tired Jazz grilling you about the who what where and why you had a scuffle. You're still going to have to see Ratchet tomorrow, but it's up to you if it was a sparring accident between us or a mystery Jazz has to solve. It's your call 'Raj." The smaller spy never stopped his movement, gently cleaning the sticky energon out of the wounds. With deft, strong fingers Bumblebee patched the plating under his arm and on the side of his helm.

"Slag," Bumblebee shot him a surprised look; Mirage almost never swore. "It was Xenthic; I told him I didn't want to see him anymore and he got mad. Said it wasn't my call, I was lucky he even looked at a pathetic noble like me, and he would decide when he didn't want me anymore. All while pounding his message in with his pedes."

The yellow mech's frame shook, and his movements stalled. There was a moment where Mirage could here him taking a quick intake before he continued patching him up. "What happened then?" Bumblebee growled.

"He pinned me down and..." Mirage shifted awkwardly aware of the dents in his codpiece from Xanthic trying to rip it off, "he wanted to, almost did, but he got comm’ed to report to Sentinel." Shifting again he didn't know what to say to Bee. What if the yellow bot thought he was weak? That he should have been stronger. Worse, what if Bumblebee agreed with Xenthic.

"I’ll rip his spark out!” At Mirage’s flinch, Bumblebee softened. “I’m sorry ‘Raj. I'm gonna have to undent your codpiece, if it gets too uncomfortable for any reason let me know." He looked up, meeting Mirage's optics and the blue and white bot relaxed at the support he found there. Taking a shuddering intake he nodded; Bumblebee reached under the armor gently, locating the deeper dents he told Mirage to relax and then pushed; the armor straightened out with a 'POP'. Mirage kept his optics focused on the bright yellow armor, so different from Xenthic's dark blue and green. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I didn't want to cause a ruckus, you know sometimes it's easier to just ride it out than draw attention to yourself. Xenthic is a hero, everyone looks up to him, idolizes him. I'm just a former noble with a bone to pick; who do you think everyone would believe if I killed him." Bumblebee nodded his understanding, moving his hand to squeeze Mirage's forearm in support.

Slipping his fingers back under damaged plating Bumblebee kept his touch gentle but firm and started to work on the smaller dings on his abdomen. The blue and white mech shuddered above him and the smaller bot paused, assuming it was triggering memories from earlier; "easy 'Raj, focus on me." Mirage leaned down; resting his helm on the top of Bumblebee's as Bumblebee took one blue hand in his own. Squeezing it, the yellow mech started to smooth out the plating again. Mirage tried to keep himself still but the gentle hand running along his abdomen was draining the rest of the tension from him. Knowing he was safe with Bee he let a little groan of relief slip from his lips. Bumblebee glanced up startled and started to move his hand away but Mirage stilled his movements.

"I’m good, you don't have to stop." Mirage gasped out, keeping his helm rested on Bumblebee. The feel of those slim fingers massaging his plating eased the stress out of him. The former noble began to zone out, letting the protection he knew Bumblebee would provide soothe his tattered nerves.

"I'm going to switch to your back plating." Then those warm hands kneaded tense cables under the dented plating. Warmth flowed through him as the plating no longer dug into his back. Even after the plating had been smoothed out Bumblebee continued stroking and easing the tension from his cables. Shifting so Bumblebee now sat beside Mirage on the birth, he pulled the battered mech into a hug, never stopping the soothing movements along his back. The blue and white mech began to let his processor drift towards recharge.

"Is it okay if I…" Mirage trailed off.

"Recharge 'Raj, if you want I'll be here when you wake up." Mirage nodded and melted back into the caresses, he was in recharge within moments. Bumblebee continued rubbing for a few moments longer before gently resting Mirage back onto the birth, his spark clenched when Mirage didn't even stir. Bumblebee never knew his team mate trusted him this much, and it only made his anger grow. Silently he left their quarters, once outside he schooled his expression back to his normal cheerfulness. Walking past two other op's bots he turned down one of them, Striker, when she asked if he wanted to join them for a spar and a cube. He excused himself with a smile, saying he had errands to run.

Once he got out of the Spec ops corridor he melted into the shadows and silently made his way to Xenthic's quarters. He used all the knowledge Jazz had drilled into him in order the avoid Red Alert's millions of cameras and made it to his destination in just a few kliks. Looking around and turning his sensors on their highest gain he began the tedious work of mapping out the air duct he'd need to climb through. Backtracking down a corridor, he hacked into a maintenance closet and, with one last look around, slipped inside. Looking up at the vent Bumblebee silently climbed up the storage shelves, using the wall he barely put half his weight on any given point. Amused in spite of himself Bumblebee remembered Jazz teaching him how to climb using weird goo bombs the saboteur had made for pranking. Fortunately when Sideswipe had taken the bombs to prank the rec room Bumblebee had been ready; it had taken a special solvent from Wheeljack to get that slag off. Once at the top he removed the grate and climbed in. Placing the grate back and using magnets in his fingertips to pull the pins holding it in place back in; if someone happened to go into the closet they would never know he'd been there.

Following his mental map he found the opening to Xenthic's room and slipped in, landing silently. Xenthic was deep in recharge on one berth while his roommate Fast Lock was recharging on another against the other wall. Padding over to Fast Lock first Bumblebee watched him for a moment, trying to gather how deeply he was recharging. A small turn was all the yellow spy needed to see. Gently he slipped two fingers under a cable in the back of the larger mech's neck and pinched. Fast Lock fell unconscious without so much as a dent. Taking a step back Bumblebee closed his optics and steadied himself, letting his processor slip into the dark murky place only Jazz knew existed.

Stalking over to Xenthic's berth he crouched down low. "Wake up scumbag." The low growl was all it took for the frontliner to shoot up. Like lightening Bumblebee had him pinned against the wall, a hand over his mouth. "Now calm down sweet spark, we have some business so why don't you just settle down, hm?"

"Frag off!" Xenthic hissed, "Fast Lock will wake up any moment."

A dark chuckle answered him, "I don't think so; it seems your friend was very tired, it wouldn't do the war any good if our frontliners weren't well rested so I helped him recharge. Now I'm sure you think you're some big shot who can get away with anything you want just because you've killed some 'Cons. Well let me clue you in, I've killed more 'Cons than you'll ever realize and I could just as easily kill you. However I was raised to have some decency, something you seem to lack, so I'm going to give you a warning. Mirage says he doesn't want to see you again then it's over. Don't go near him again. If I hear that you have, and I will hear about it, you'll just disappear; no one will ever be able to prove a thing. Understood?" Bumblebee let the other mech go and stood back. Xenthic made to lunge at Bumblebee but the yellow bot was too fast. He sidestepped and tripped the blue and green mech, sitting and pinning him face first against the floor. "Who the frag do you fragging think you are you stupid slagger," the frontliner hissed.

Twisting a heavily armored arm into the mechs back and forcing a pained cry from the other, Bumblebee pressed a small blade against the side of his neck. "I really hate pathetic losers like you, especially someone who beats their lover when they say it’s over." Twisting the arm up higher Bumblebee waited until the joints started to protest before shifting his grip, causing the muscle cables in Xentics arm to pinch dangerously. He knew if left too long it would permanently damage the sensors but he also knew how to just keep the tension on the edge of too much. "You strut around here thinking you're a hero when really you're as bad as any 'Con. Cowards like you make me sick. Now you should get some rest yourself, and when you wake up you won't even know who to tell. Who're you gonna tell, nobody saw no body know; you got nothing to prove." Letting go of Xenthic's arm he moved his fingers up to his neck. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll be going, I have somewhere to be." Pinching the same cable in his neck as he had in Fast Lock he hauled the now offline bot onto his berth, arranging him in the same position he'd been found in. With a running start Bumblebee jumped up and caught the edge of the vent before hauling himself back up.

In a blur that he barely remembered he made it back to his quarters. Taking deep intakes to steady himself and pull his CPU out of the abyss Bumblebee looked over at Mirage, still in recharge although he could see the thermal blankets twisted around his legs; Mirage had been having fluxes. Walking over to his own berth he heard cables shifting, realizing he hadn't turned his sensors down, and turned to see Mirage's optics unshutter slightly. "Bee, are you still here?"

"Right here 'Raj." Bumblebee walked over and sat on the edge of the other spy's berth. In an uncommon show of affection Mirage pulled Bumblebee further onto the berth. Once he was settled down Mirage rested his helm on a yellow shoulder and fell back into recharge. With Mirage safe in his arms Bumblebee let himself recharge as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee and Mirage deal with the aftermath of the fallout with Xenthic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More abuse though just a small part

Bumblebee and Mirage woke tangled together, Bumblebee curled protectively around Mirage. Before they left the safety of their room Bumblebee pulled Mirage into a tight hug, after a moment of tension Mirage relaxed into the other bots hold. Stepping back Bumblebee gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement. They parted ways outside of the special ops wing, despite Bumblebee wanting to go with him down to the medbay. The yellow bot was supposed to be on patrol with Bluestreak and after everything he had done, Mirage wouldn't have him be late.

As Mirage traveled the corridors he thought about the comfort his roommate had offered. Before this they had never spent much time together outside of duty. They were part of Jazz's personal team along with Punch and Hound, hand picked by the sabotuer because they were top of their field; but they'd never had the close relationship that seemed to be forming now. For a moment the spy was suspicious, but he quickly squashed it down. Had Bumblebee stumbled into their room last night Mirage would have done the same thing, it was just the training Jazz had drilled into them. Lesson number one was simple: Special Ops look out for their own, even from other Autobots.

A noise pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked around, his optics resting on where Xenthic was leaning in a store room door way. Mirage would not show the fear he felt course through him, he needed to just keep walking, med bay was just around the corner. He stalled a moment too long and Xenthic took the chance to grab his waist, before throwing him into the small room. Three quick succession blows hit his abdomen and Mirage doubled over. A hand roughly shoved him onto the ground and he landed roughly on his hands and knees. A hot frame pressed along his back, and cold terror shot through his spark.

"So, you spilled your circuits to one of your sneaky friends? Bad move on your part sweet spark. It happens again and that team you're so fond of won't be coming back from their next mission. I’m not like you, I make friends and it’s amazing what you can accomplish with friends in the right places" Xenthic's voice growled dangerously in his audio. "It would be a real shame if their deaths were to weigh on your conscious, what little of it there is."

Mirage's world came to a screeching halt, the faces of Jazz, Bumblebee, Punch, and Hound flashed before his eyes and he let the fight bleed out of him. He heard his ex rummage around for something moments before a foot connected with the back of his head. His face plates smashed into the floor as Xenthic yanked his arms out from under him. Dazed he noticed to late as his arms were pulled back and up into an uncomfortable position, forcing his face to remain pressed to the ground. He felt his wrists bound to separate cupboards, keeping them apart. With one final kick to the spy's abdomen, Xenthic left, chuckling about the predicament he had left Mirage in.

Mirage stayed still for a few moments, just getting his thoughts together. He knew he couldn't call Bumblebee, he was on patrol; plus Bee was the only mech who Xenthic would be talking about. The yellow bot must have really pissed him off, meaning he probably scared the scrap out of him. The thought of small cheerful Bumblebee terrifying a big frontliner like Xenthic made Mirage feel a little better. Moving his legs around he tried to find enough leverage to at least flip back over and take the pressure off his arms but there was nothing stable. Heaving a sigh out of his intakes he remembered Hound had the cycle off, they had planned to spend some time together later.

Opening his comm. up he hoped Hound was on base; :Mirage to Hound.:

:Hound here, what's up 'Raj?: Hound's voice was instantly calming.

:Are you on base?: When Hound sent an affirmative Mirage continued, :I need you to come to these coordinates as quickly as you can, and as discreetly as you can.:

Concern was heavy in Hounds voice when he replied as soon as he received the coordinates, :I'm on my way, is everything alright?:

:Fine, just hurry.: With that Mirage closed the comm., turned his electro disrupter on, and settled down to wait. About a breem later he heard the code to the door being entered, he couldn't see the door from his position but heard it open and close.

Hound looked around confused, this was where Mirage told him to go but there was nothing here. After a moment he recognized Mirages scent, the spy must be invisible. Keeping his voice soft and gentle he called out, "'Raj it's me. Come out when I can see you."

There was a faint hum, and Hound's tank dropped with rage as he viewed Mirage; bound in an awkward position on the floor. Quickly untying his friend he sat down on the floor next to him, taking note of his damaged frame and pulling gently so Mirage could lean against him. "Tell me what happened 'Raj."

Heaving a sigh he stretched awkwardly, "last night I broke up with Xenthic and he replied by thoroughly beating his denial in. Bumblebee found out and patched me up a bit. He must have gone and threatened Xenthic to leave me alone. Scared him to death judging by his actions, he caught me on my way to see Ratchet. He pulled me in here on my way to medbay and gave me a nice beating along with a threat that if I told anyone again he'd make sure the deaths of our team would rest on my shoulders."

Hound could hear the well hidden fear under the even, cultured tone. "It's okay 'Raj, I won't tell anyone; but you need to see Ratchet. I'll help cover for you, whatever story you and Bee cooked up, I'll back it. Now come on, let's get you out of here." Hauling the blue and white mech up Hound shouldered his weight. Scanning outside the closet the scout found no one was there and quickly they made their way down to Ratchet.

The two mechs had barely made it inside the med bay when a voice growled menacingly, "and just what do you think you're doing here?" Ratchet stood up from the terminal he was on and walked over, wrench in hand.

Mirage was much better at hiding his emotions and recovered from his nervousness before Hound did. "Me and Bumblebee were sparring last night and we got a little carried away. Since nothing was actually damaged and it was so late, I figured I'd just come down this cycle instead of bothering the night shift with something so minor." Ratchet regarded him carefully, then motioned for him to hop on the nearest berth.

"Glitch," Ratchet muttered, and thumped him lightly on the helm. "Why is Hound here?"

"We were supposed to hang out because we both have the cycle off but then 'Raj comm.'d me saying he had to come see you and I thought I might as well accompany him." Hound answered anxiously, he was rarely on the receiving end of the Hatchet and this mild anger was enough for him to want to keep it that way.

The medic growled that he was going to put Mirage in stasis while he repaired him and then firmly butted Hound out, saying he'd have Mirage comm. him when he was done. Looking at his chronometer he saw that second patrol would just be coming back and headed to the rec room, he needed to talk to Bumblebee.

The yellow spy was just reaching the rec room when Hound did and happily asked the scout to sit with him, Hound accepted thanking Primus Bumblebee was making this a little easier for him; he hated awkward topics like this. Once they were seated he fidgeted for a moment trying to find the right words.

"Hound you look nervous, is everything alright?" Hound cursed out loud, which caused Bumblebee to raise an optic ridge in question.

Sighing Hound decided to bite the bullet. "Xenthic beat up Mirage earlier and left him tied up in a storage closet. He told Mirage if anyone found out, the death of our team would rest on his shoulders. Mirage asked me not to tell but you need to know." The tracker looked down, embarrassed that he had betrayed Mirage's trust.

"Fragging rusted pile of scrap! I thought I got my point across but apparently not." Bumblebee let out a frustrated sigh, "I was hoping to have this taken care of before Jazz got back tonight. Wait he threatened us?"

Hound nodded before adding quickly, "don't say anything to 'Raj Bee."

"Don't worry Hound, I won't say a word." His voice dropping to a growl Hound had never heard before he continued, "that worthless slag heap is going to regret ever raising a hand against 'Raj. I gotta go, I'll see you later Hound, and take good care of Mirage."

Resting a hand on Bumblebee's forearm Hound nodded; "will do Bee, thanks." As Bumblebee walked out of the room Hound couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the stupid frontliner, he would have thought it was pretty common knowledge not to mess with special ops; apparently not.

Bumblebee wandered down the corridors for a while, thinking of the best way to handle Xenthic and his processor just kept circling back to telling Jazz. As much as the black and yellow bot wanted Xenthic to feel Jazz's wrath, he also really wanted to be able to say everything went smoothly while Jazz was gone. Slumping his shoulders with a defeated sigh, he returned to his quarters and settled on the floor to meditate. Hopefully when he was done, he'd see a solution.

The ping of his comm. link roused him from his trance. Bumblebee frowned, having not found any other solution other than to tell Jazz. He would know the best way to handle this, the only thing Bumblebee could think of was to kill him; somehow he had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. Checking his comm. he found a message from Hound saying he and Mirage were going out to see Iacon's crystal gardens; the ping had been Jazz's return signal. Wanting to talk with him before Mirage got back, Bumblebee hurried down to his commander's office. This was going to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee vents to Jazz, hoping to find a solution to problem with Xenthic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Jazz/Prowl because they are my transformers otp and I completely adore them
> 
> This {} is for when two bots are talking to each other through a spark-bond
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! For those of keeping track of this story I haven't abandoned it, it hurts my wrist to type on my tablet so I've been trying to clean up what I already have.

"Jazz stop this, we have work to do." Prowl deadpanned, not even looking up from his data pads. Jazz didn't pause from where he was nuzzling into his mates neck cables.

"C'mon Prowler Ah just got back, didn't ya miss meh?" Jazz teased, merrily ignoring the report he had to fill out. Prowl finally looked up and made optic contact with Jazz's crystal visor, letting an almost invisible smile tug his lip plates.

"I did miss you Jazz." For just a brief moment Prowl tilted his helm to give Jazz more room. He let himself relax for a klik before straightening back up. "However, Optimus needs these reports."

Jazz huffed in mock annoyance but picked up one of the data pads. He read through the report Prowl had typed up, but kept himself wrapped around the tactician. There was a quiet knock on the door and Jazz reluctantly pulled away but not before letting his digits slip under smooth black and white armor. Jazz recognized that soft knock, "come on in Bee."

Prowl looked up at Jazz surprised, but pulled himself together just as Bumblebee opened the door. Stepping inside, Bumblebee saluted the two officers noticing the subtle fidgeting coming from Prowl; Jazz had been gone a while. "Sorry to interrupt sir."

Jazz hid the smirk he felt playing at his lip plates, he could hear the double apology. Walking closer Jazz soon noticed the tenseness in Bumblebee's shoulders. Optics met visor and the yellow mech told Jazz all his fear and rage while Jazz soothed his soldier's frazzled nerves.

Prowl watched them stare at each other, the whole conversation passed silently in a fraction of a klik, before Jazz turned to Prowl. "Give us ah breem?" {Somethin's wrong, Ah haven't seen Bee like this in ah while.} Jazz sent to Prowl over their bond.

"I'll go give your report to Optimus" Prowl responded, sending a pulse of support to Jazz. Bumblebee saluted him dutifully before offering a small smile of gratitude. As the door slid shut behind the tactician Bumblebee let his shoulders slump. Calmly Jazz rested his hands on the yellow armor, squeezing gently and leading Bumblebee to one of the office chairs. Keeping contact Jazz leaned against his desk and waited patiently while Bumblebee got his processor together.

"Xenthic hurt 'Raj." Bumblebee mumbled, and Jazz's face stormed over. He motioned with his hand for Bumblebee to continue. As the yellow spy went into the details his frame shook with barely controlled emotion. "I tried to take care of it before you got back, but I just made it worse."

"Ya did jus' fine Bee, jus' like Ah taught ya. Where's Raj now?" Jazz kept his voice comforting but Bumblebee could hear the danger underneath.

"Hound took him out to the crystal gardens, Raj doesn't know Hound told me." Bumblebee kept it short, knowing Jazz would run out of patience any klik now.

"Ah'll re-arrange ya schedules so Mirage will be with ya for tha most part ah tha next four or five cycles an' Hound tha rest. It will be handled by then." Bumblebee took it for the ok to go and turned to leave before Jazz spoke again, "does Hound know 'bout everythin' from tha first attack?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "at least I don't think so, he wasn't nearly mad enough; and I don't think he'd have left Raj alone in medbay. Do you think Ratchet found out?"

"Frag, probably. Ah'll know soon enough, if he storms in 'ere or comm.'s me shoutin' mah audios off Ah'm gonna say yep. What'd ya tell 'im?" Jazz scrubbed a hand over his mouth in exasperation.

"Late night sparring got carried away, Hound said he put Raj under." Jazz nodded and motioned with his hand for Bumblebee to go refuel and be seen out with the ranks. Nodding Bumblebee went on his way. A klik later Prowl walked back in to find Jazz sitting at his desk with his helm in his hands.

Walking up behind him Prowl massaged the tense cables in his mates neck. "How can I help?"

Letting out a huff of air Jazz shook his helm slowly, "Ah don't know Prowler, this is gonna hafta be handled delicately. This is within ranks."

Prowl's optic ridges rose in surprise. "We have protocols for handling traitors."

"Heh Ah wish it was tha' simple, if it were ah traitor Ah could jus killed im. Ah got tah keep dis within ops, Ah may need ya tah help meh cover some oddities. Oh an' Ah need tah switch Mirage's schedule so he's with either Bee or Hound at all times for ah lunar cycle or so" Prowl nodded then pushed Jazz's chair back so he could slip onto his lap. Accessing the general roster from the data terminal he quickly rearranged the ops schedule.

"Push-rod and Winder were supposed to be sent out next lunar cycle, I will move their operation to this cycle due to the intel you received. Then Bumblebee and Mirage will be moved to cover their absence and their off times will more or less overlap with Hound. Is that satisfactory?" Prowl twisted a bit to look at Jazz. When he nodded Prowl authorized the change. "Why don't you sort this mess out in our quarters."

Jazz nodded again, already getting lost in thought, letting himself zone in on the gently swaying doorwings of his mate as the tactition led him to their quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come


End file.
